omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Goddess (Half Minute Hero)
|-|Time Goddess= |-|Dark Goddess= Character Synopsis Time Goddess is a character in Half-Minute Hero and Half-Minute Hero 2. She bears dominion over time and has been fighting against forces of evil for over 500 years. She really likes money. She uses the Hero as her pawn as praying to the Goddess Statue will granting her 100g or more. Time Goddess actively helps The Hero by resetting time to help assist him with short tasks, like present in the game. At some point, Time Goddess goes mad and her darkness manifests, causing her to become the widley called Dark Goddess, who seeks to destroy all in her path, including the very thing she controls, Time Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C ' '''Verse: '''Half Minute Hero '''Name: '''Time Goddess, Dark Goddess '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Primordial (Existed since the beginning of Time and Space) '''Classification: '''Goddess of Time and Space '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation (Her powers of Time allow her to stop, reverse, fast foward or even erase time), Sealing (Sealed The Ultimate Evil Lord within The Dark World), Fate Manipulation (Control over The Timestream also grants control over Fate), Life Manipulation (The Timestream is also interwined with Lifeforce, giving Fate complete control over life), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (When one dies, their soul and mind will be returned and recycled among The Timestream), History Manipulation (Can alter and full control Past, Present and Future. As The Dark Goddess, she can completely erase all periods), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by the destruction of all periods, across Past, Present and Future. When Fate died, she wasn't effected), Sound Manipulation, Power Nullifcation (Capable of creating songs that can nullify attacks and powers, such as Sanctuary), Ressurection (Brough back the many allies of The Hero), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of killing off Fate, who embodies the concept of Fate), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing events and periods in time), BFR (Can send people to other dimensions and trap them their), Immortality (Type 1, 5, 8 & 9. Time Goddess is exempt from the cycle of life and death it imposes on reality. Exists as long as their's Time, as she's linked to it's flow. Her true body exists within Space and Time), Causality Manipulation (Can alter the cause and effect of events) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Time Goddess has complete control over all of Time and Space. Fought with Fate and is considered an equal to them. As Dark Goddess, she was going to destroy the entire multiverse , through collapsing all of space and time, which extends across numerous parallel universes. Actively was causing disruptions in The Timestream, of which was changing the multiverse) 'Speed: ''' '''Immeasurable (Faster than the concept of Fate Itself which exists across the entire Half-Minute Hero verse). Omnipresent 'across Space and TIme [[Lifting Ability|'Lifting Ability]]:'' Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Has full control over all of Time and Space across the multiverse. Physically on par with Fate, who governs over The Timestream of numerous worlds) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(One with all of Time and Space. Was going to survive the complete collapsing of Time and Space, of which would have effected all universes) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can govern and destroy all universes, of which there are several. Has control over The Timestream, of which contains numerous universes and all time) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Has knowledge over all lives that are present within The Multiverse, including all events that occur within Space and Time) '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant and Narcissistic Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her Hourglass '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Powers: '''Time Goddess is capable of manipulating Time, whether it be stopping it, slowing it down, reversing it or in the case of Dark Goddess, completely destrotying time *'Time Hole: Can send other beings to alterate dimensions and trap them their. Can also send beings to nonexistent timelines *'''Existence Erasure: '''Capable of removing beings from across all worlds, in Space and Time Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Half Minute Hero Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:History Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sealers Category:Immortals Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Tier 2